Who am I?
by emochick81
Summary: A girl finds herself in a strange room, later to meet a handsome stranger, only to find out that she has Amnesia!
1. Chapter 1

**Shugoi! Shugoi!**

**Anyways this is my first Shugo Chara story!**

**Please enjoy!**

_I ran as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough. I glanced back to see if anyone was still chasing me. I leaned on a tree and sighed, no one was chasing me...for now._

_My __clothes were ripped and dirty. I had a deep gnash on my left leg. I knew that I was wasting time, I had to give IT to THEM. I began to run but was suddenly hit in the back of __the head. The last thing I saw was a flash of blue hair._

_Who am I? Where am I? What am I? It's dark and cold, I'm so alone. Do I have a form? Is anyone there help me please help. Tears started to stream down my face as I held __myself. Then I saw a light, an immense light. I reached out to grasp it when my whole body was engulfed in light._

I woke in an unfamiliar bed in a strange room. I winced as I lifted my head from the pillow. I stood up and studied the room more closely. It seemed kind of plain. I decided to go down stairs and explore. I popped my head around the corner and saw a boy with blue hair sleeping on a couch with a cat plushy. I walked up to him and studied his face.

I couldn't help but stare, he was...beautiful. I reached out my hand t touch him but he snapped his eyes open. I yelped and fell back on the floor.

"S-s-sorry" I stuttered.

He chuckled and walked off to the kitchen.

"Where am I?"

"My house" he stated.

I nodded and sat on the couch.

"Nyaaa! Get off!"

Huh? Was that my imagination I looked down and saw the little plushy or whatever it was squirming under my bottom.

"Oh! I'm sorry"

I got up and pulled him into my lap. I started to pet behind his ears and he purred. I smiled and giggled. The boy placed food in front of me.

"Eat" he commanded. I nodded and began to eat.

After a while I noticed that he was staring at me, I flushed.

"Stop staring it's rude"

He rested his head on his hand and smiled.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before" He questioned.

I stared at my hands and frowned.

"I don't know"

He frowned. "You don't know?"

I shook my head. He hummed and walked back into the kitchen. I felt something poking my thigh and reached into my pocket. I was a letter.

"Huh?"

_Dear Aria_

Is that my name? Aria?

_I'm afraid they have found us and we must be separated. I told my brother that you would be coming to japan and asked him to look after you. I'm sorry that this is __so sudden but I did this to protect you, please forgive me. I don't know when we'll meet again, it could be days, weeks, years, maybe we'll never meet again. I just want you to know that I love you and wish you the best. I'll miss you my little Arie._

_Love Dad_

Dad. Why can't I remember his face or his voice or anything about him, this is all so frustrating.

I put the letter back in my pocket as the blue haired boy gave me some water. I muttered a thank you and took a long sip.

"Aria" I said once I was done.

The boy looked at me with a puzzled look.

"That's my name, it's Aria"

"Ikuto, Ikuto Tsukiyomi"

Ikuto huh? So that's his name.

"It's nice to meet you Ikuto"

"Likewise"

I smiled at him as I got up to put my plates away. Let's see my name is Aria I have a father and an Uncle who is probably out looking for me. I met a strange but handsome boy today, and i'm currently in his house. I couldn't possibly stay, and it would be rude of me to ask.

I dried my hands and walked to the front door.

"Thanks for everything Ikuto but-"

"Where are you going?" he asked. He was so close, his hot breath sent shivers down my spine. I yelped and jumped back.

"What does it look like i'm leaving" I hissed.

He glared at me and grabbed my arm dragging me to God-knows-where. I tried everything to get him to let go of me, kicking, scratching, punching, but nothing I did fazed him.

He dragged me to a room and threw me on the bed.

"You have amnesia and you want to leave? I'm sorry but you're staying here until you remember some more things."

Ikuto closed the door and walked away. I crossed my arms and huffed, it's nice of him to do this but I need to find some clues of who I am.

I laid on the bed and sigh. Today was really an eventful day, first I find myself in a strange room, then I meet Ikuto, now he won't let me leave. I wish, I wish I knew who I was. I wish to be who I was before all of this, thats all I want.

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

I woke up the next day with a big surprise waiting for me. An egg.

"WAHHHH I GAVE BIRTH TO AN EGG?!"

**Alright I'll stop there ****until next time.**

**~Emochick81~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shugo, Shugoi!~**

**Well hello there welcome**

**I wanna thank Hannah L-sama and CatLoverx33 for the reviews! Thank you guys so much.**

**I decided to make a new chapter, even though I should be working on some other stories...**

**Well...Enjoy~**

"WAHHHH I GAVE BIRTH TO AN EGGGGGG!"

How is this even possible, since when do humans produce eggs?

I poked the egg and it twitched, it felt a bit warm. I held it in my arms. I was very warm, I smiled.

Well since this is my egg I might as well take good care of it. I put a whole basket together for my egg with small blankets. Yes I found some small blankets for my egg, don't ask.

I carefully placed the egg in the basket, hopefully it'll stay warm in here.

I walked to the bath to and yawned. I was still mad at Ikuto for locking me in here, good thing there's a bathroom in here. I started to brush my teeth when I noticed another door other than the one I walked in through.

I opened it and found another bedroom, my guess was that it was Ikuto's room. I decided to have a little revenge.

I walked in his room and searched for anything valuable. I found his cat thing sleeping on his pillow. _Perfect, this will do._

I carefully carried it to my room and laid it next to my egg. _Might as well make him comfortable since he's sleeping. _

I walked back to Ikuto's room and walked out his door. _Note to self learn how to pick a lock. _

I carefully made it down the stairs and glanced around, he wasn't downstairs. Where is he? I know that he isn't upstairs.

*Growl*

_Well I should go find something to eat._ I walked in the kitchen and made some pancakes with bacon. I turned around to get some orange juice from the fridge.

I turned back around to find the cat thing eating some of my bacon.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Nyaaa!"

He took the bacon he was eating and left. I grumbled and at the rest of my delicious food. Damn cat thing.

After I finished washing my plate, I decided to go check on my egg.

I examined my egg and noticed the design on it. It was black and had a pirate symbol on it, which is pretty much a skull and cross bones. Weird.

I put my egg down and noticed the cat thing was in the basket sleeping, again. I giggled and pet it's head. It purred, how adorable! I turned around to find Ikuto leaning on my door.

"WAHHH WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!"

"I just walked in"

He looked over at my egg and his cat thing.

"Is that your egg?"

I nodded. He grunted and left. What a weird guy.

I glanced outside and noticed some girls in a school uniform. Wait shouldn't I be in school...

"IKUTO!"

"I'm right here"

I jumped at how close he was.

I stuttered, "Um w-well can you he-elp me enroll in school"

He looked surprised for a moment but went back to his cool demeanor. He nodded.

"Great thank you..."

He was gone. How the hell does he do that? Whatever, he's like a stray cat.

Suddenly I had a very good idea for revenge.

I looked around the house to find that he was gone again, perfect~

I walked into his room with paint and locked the door behind me. Ikuto tsukiyomi just you wait you're in for a big surprise.

**Sorry that it's short or weird, gomen~**

**Anyway I should just let you guys go,Laters~**

**~Emochick81~**


	3. Author note

**I'm sorry for not updating this story right now, but I wrote this author's note to tell you guys that i'm actually have an audition for Disney(surprisingly) and I have to figure out some things. Wish me luck or whatever, if I don't make it i'm not really worried anyway**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Hey, Hey~**

**I'm back, well anyways I just thought it's about time I updated this story so enjoy**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT FOR ARIA, AND MAYBE I'LL OWN IKUTO...someday..**

I laid on my bed in exhaustion. Revenge was very tiring, sweet but tiring.

Ikuto should be back any second now. I giggled at the thought of how he would react when he see's his room. Wait...wouldn't he get extremely angry. He looks like the type of guy that can hold a serious grudge. Crap. I gotta get out of here before he comes back.

I went through the bathroom that was connecting our rooms and entered his room. I went to his window and jumped out.

"Ow..that hurt" I whine.

Well at least I was finally out. _Hmm...which way should I go? _I decided to go right.

As I was walking I noticed a school in the distance. _Huh? _Curiosity got the better of me, so I decided to explore it.

The first thing I noticed about the school is that it's huge. I mean are schools supposed to be this huge? I shook my head and walked in. Luckily no one was around.

I must admit this is a pretty nice school. Then I saw a green house. I walked inside and my jaw nearly dropped to the floor. It was amazing!

"WOW! THIS IS SO COOL!" I squealed.

"Who are you?" a pink haired girl asked.

I looked up and noticed that there was 5 kids on a table having tea.

"Oh, i'm sorry! I didn't notice you!"

"It's fine. Do you need anything?" the pink haired girl asked.

"No, I was just curious. Ah i'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Aria."

"My name is Amu, this is Tadase, Rima, Yaya, and Nagihiko"

They waved.

"Ah, there you are, you little trouble maker" Ikuto whispered in my ear.

"EEEEEEKKKK!"

He chuckled. Tadase got up and glared at Ikuto.

"What are you doing here, Ikuto?"

"Ah well if it isn't little King, don't mind me I was just taking my property back"

Ikuto picked me up and dodged Tadase's attack. "Too slow" he teased.

"I-ikuto, p-put me down!" I stuttered.

"No. I need to punish you for what you did to my room"

I shivered at the how he would punish me. Oh joy...

Ikuto ducked and dodged another attack from Tadase. He jumped to the roof and out off the greenhouse. I glanced up at him and noticed that he had cat ears and a tail. Things keep on getting weirder and weirder.

I touch his ear slightly causing it to twitch. He shivered and glared down at me. I gulped and shakingly put my hand down. Fear was gripping my heart as I thought about what he would do to punish me.

The trip home was silent. I was too afraid to talk. I had the feeling that if I tried to talk my way out of this one I would get into more trouble. We made it home, but Ikuto wouldn't put me down. He carried me in.

"Ikuto, i'm-"

"I don't wanna here it."

Yep. I'm totally dead now. Just imagining what he could do brought some tears to my eyes, I was terrified. I bursted out crying. Ikuto looked at me and sighed. How embarrassing.

He did something that surprised me. He hugged me. He doesn't seem like the hugging typed.

"Are you afraid of me?" he whispered.

I wiped my tears away. "No. I was just afraid of what I got myself into."

He pat my head. "I won't punish you then." He walked off.

Eh? I smiled. Ikuto isn't as cold as I thought. I walked upstairs to my room and found Ikuto. .BED!

He saw me and smirked. "I can't sleep in my room tonight."

_I should have know that Ikuto would do something like this. _I was about to leave until he called my name. I turned around.

"Let's share a bed."

"NO WAY YOU NEKO PERVERT!"

He chuckled and before I knew what happened I was on my bed with Ikuto on top of me.

"I-ikuto!" I blushed.

He chuckled and bit my ear.

"Ah!" I slapped him and rolled out from under him.

He chuckled and muttered a goodnight. I huffed and turned off the lights. Whatever this is only for one night.

If only i've known how wrong I was.

**Sorry it's so short and weird...I swear I have the weirdest stories.**

**Anyways Goodbye**

**~Emochick81~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shugo Shugo! I'm Back!**

**Well it's been a while since i've written one, i'm sorry.**

**Enjoy~**

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed and unusually warm. Very warm...and an arm...wrapped around my stomach...wait...

I turned over and was met with the sleeping face of Ikuto. I wouldn't admit it to his face but Ikuto is actually very attractive. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. His hair fell just perfectly across his forehead, his breathing was steady and quite, and his nose would wrinkle slightly every once in a while.

I reached out and brushed the hair away from his forehead. He sighed and smiled. I chuckled at his actions and continued to touch his hair, it was so soft. It was like feeling silk clothing.

"Enjoying my hair?" Ikuto looked at me with his dark blue eyes and smirked. I nearly died of embarrassment. He had just caught me enjoying the feeling of his hair. I flushed red in embarrassment as his smirk grew even wider. Damn Cheshire cat.

He chuckled at my flustered expression and held me close. "Go ahead, you can touch it some more if you want." As he saw hesitation in my eyes he added, "Go on, I don't bite...much" He chuckled as I smacked him in the head.

"Forget about it you pervert Neko!" I pulled out of his embrace. He pulled me back in and nibbled on my ear.

"KYAAAAAA NOOOO!" I punched him in the face and he grunted. I ran off the bed, into the bathroom, and locked the door. I sighed in relief as I slide down the door. That was embarrassing.

"You think you got away from me, little kitty?" I gulped as I saw Ikuto walking in from the other door. Damn it! I forgot the bathroom was connected to both of our rooms! I tried to turn around and unlock the door but Ikuto placed his right hand on the door behind me. I drew a breath and slowly turned around. Ikuto's eyes held irritation but he had a devious smirk on his face. I am in serious trouble now.

"H-hello Ikuto...nice day isn't it?"

He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear, "I'll get you back for punching my face, but you'll never know when" I shivered as his warm breath hit my ear. He chuckled and walked out. I slid down the wall and unto the floor. Damn Ikuto always getting me so nervous.

It took some time to finally collect myself but when I finally did Ikuto was no where to be seen.

"Huh? Where is Ikuto?"

"He's at school nya~" Yoru bit into some bacon sighing in happiness. I chuckled and rubbed his head. He purred.

That's right, Ikuto has school. He's so lucky, i'm stuck here all day with amnesia.

"Yoru"

"Hm?"

"Take me to Ikuto's school, I want to register"

"Sure, follow me, nya~"

I ran upstairs and grabbed a jacket. Before I left my room my eyes landed on my egg. I wrapped it around a blanket and put it in my pocket.

"Alright Yoru, lead the way"

He nodded and we were out of the door.

_~10 minutes later~_

We arrived at Ikuto's school with no problems. Other than getting chased by an angry dog because Yoru decided that it would be a good idea to taunt a dog that was tied to a pole outside of a store.

I walked in the front gates of his school and glanced around. It looked a little classy.

I gulped and walked on. There was a water fountain with dolphins as the statues, a beautiful garden with a greenhouse, and they even had dorms. I walked further and found the office. As soon as I opened the door and walk in a lady comes over to me and greets me.

"Welcome to Sakura Academy, how may I help you?" She smiled as she waited for my answer.

"I would like to register"

"Right this way then."

She led me to a room with a desk and two chairs with a bookshelf. "May I ask who's office this is?"

"The Headmaster's office, would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you i'm fine" I smiled. She smiled back, bowed, and walked out. I sighed and sat on the chair across from the one behind the desk. I wonder how the headmaster is like, will he be friendly, mean, or just weird. I shivered at the thought of him being weird.

The door opened and closed behind me. She sat down on the chair and stared at me. She black hair in a high bun, her make up was so perfect it almost looked natural, she had a black suit with black heels, and her eyes were crimson.

I shifted uncomfortable as she stared on. "H-hello, my name is Aria it it's nice to meet you" I held my hand out. She just started at it.

"Likewise, I am Headmaster Terelyn." she stared at me some more.

"E-excuse me, but is there a-anything on my face?" I flushed in embarrassment. She smiled and let out a chuckle.

"No my dear girl I am merely studying you, I apologize if I had made you uncomfortable." She straightened out some papers on her desk.

"May I ask why?"

"To see if you are fit for attending this school." She smiled. "I have deemed you fit, you have fire in your eyes kind of like you're searching for something."

If only she knew. I smiled at her. "Here are the papers you need to fill out." she handed me some papers and a pen.

"When you're done i'll give you your classes and your uniform. You'll be starting tomorrow." I nodded and quickly filled out the papers. I handed them back to her a she glanced over it. She nodded in approval and reached her hand under her desk. A black and blue uniform was in her hand as she held it out to me.

"T-thank you, Headmaster Terelyn-Senpai!" I took the uniform from her hand and bowed. She smiled at me and escorted me out. "I'll be expecting you tomorrow Aria, don't be late." With that she closed the door. I sighed in relief as I found my way out of the office. Yoru was asleep and snoring in my hair. I sighed and giggled, maybe I should cut my locks of raven hair.

As I was walking towards the front gates my eyes drifted to the greenhouse. I've always loved flowers just like my mother. Wait, how did I know that. I walked into the greenhouse and glanced around. It was beautiful.

I clutched my head in pain and fell to the floor. "Aria!" Yoru touched my face in concern. "Are you ok, nya!" I grunted as he started to freak out which did not help my head at all. It felt like it was being split in half. I moaned in pained as the pain became intense.

"NYA! WHAT DO I DO!" Yoru was flying around panicking.

"Y-yoru, it's ok...g-g-get I-kuto"

He nodded and flew out of the greenhouse as fast as he could. I smiled and clutched my head as the pain got worse. "Ugh!" Tears were streaming down my face, I was going to die if this didn't end soon.

"Aria!" Ikuto bursted through the doors with Yoru behind him.

"Ikuto..." I passed from the pain.

_I was running across the lawn. The maids were trying to catch me and take me back to my school lesson. I laughed and ran faster as they began to slow down. Soon I saw a greenhouse that was big enough to hide me in. I turned around and noticed that the maids were not behind me anymore, weird. I ran into the green house and found my mama tending to the flowers._

_"Mama!" I jumped into her arms laughing. She laughed along with me and held me close. "Little one, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your school lesson?"_

_"Well..."_

_"Well, what?"_

_I looked into her ocean blue eyes and smiled. "I didn't want to go, the teacher is so mean!" Her long chestnut colored hair moved as she chuckled at my answer. _

_"If you don't go to your lesson, you won't learn how to do things."_

_"Like what?" I looked at her in confusion. "Like gardening. Before you were born I tried to garden without any help but my plants would always die, until someone taught me how to do it right."_

_"Oh, I get it mama!" _

_"I'm glad."_

_"But...I don't want to go back...I want to stay with mama." I nuzzled my face in her chest to her. _

_"Okay then, help me garden."_

_I squealed in delight as mama put me on the floor. The maids came running to inside the greenhouse, when they saw me they stopped. "Aria, return to your lesson this instant!"_

_I clung on to mama's dress and shook my head. "NO, WHAT DO YOU MEA-"_

_"It's alright ladies, she is going to spend today with me gardening. You are dismissed." My mama took my hand and guided me further into the greenhouse. _

I woke up in my bed with a small headache. Slowly and carefully I lifted myself off the bed. Ikuto was nowhere to be found.

I walked over to the door and opened it. Well at least it wasn't locked this time. My stomach growled as I smelled a delicious aroma.

I swiftly made my way to the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools. Ikuto was making something while his back was turned to me. It smelled like Chow Mein

"So my cooking woke you up?" Ikuto chuckled as he turned around and placed a plate of Chow Mein in front of me. He got me some water and handed me a fork. "Thank you!"

I started to eat my food quickly and moaned in pleasure. This was delicious! "Ikuto! Where did you learn how to cook like this!?"

He smiled and sat next to me. "My mother."

I nodded and continued to eat. "What happened to you back there?" Concern was in his eyes.

"I had a flashback." I placed my fork down and faced him. "I had a flashback of my mother." He nodded and urged me to continued.

"It wasn't that important but it was special, it was the day that I learned how much I loved greenhouses and flowers." I chuckled at his confused face. "Don't worry about it, i'll tell you later."

He nodded. "Where's my egg?"

"It's in your room on your nightstand."

"Thank you, for everything Ikuto." He walked up to me hugged me, "Anytime my little kitty." I laughed and hugged him back.

He bit my ear and screamed while I slapped him. "Y-YOU PERVERTED NEKO! YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN A NICE MOMENT!" He chuckled.

What am I going to do with him?

He carried me in his arms and headed upstairs. "W-wait! What a-a-are you doing?!"

"We're going to bed." He smiled at me with an evil glint in his eyes.

"N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Well that's it, until next time!**

**~Emochick81~**


	6. A random message from the author

**I just felt like I should apologize to everyone who has been reading my stories because I haven't been updating in a long time. I am truly sorry and I hope that you guys can forgive me. Honestly I have been so busy with my Junior year in High school and sports. Seriously, i'm sorry. Also I am stuck on what else to put in my stories. Does anyone have any ideas?! Please help. Hopefully I can get rid of this writer's block and make more chapters. In a worst case scenario, i'll have to stop writing in general. **

**Another thing, I tend to get distracted easily so when I try to write more chapters I start to think about other stuff and I end up reading random fan fiction or stories on other fan fiction websites. Again I am truly sorry. **

**Someday i'll be back, for now i'm signing out unless I get any new ideas. **

**Thanks and sorry.**

**~Emochick81~**


End file.
